canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lists of fictional media and products
This is a list of non-existent imaginary media and products. Members and contributors of this wiki can add their own lists here. Media, products, and places in Sabrina1985's media BOOKS The Apes Of Wrath, author unknown Katt Monroe's Guide To Flirting Bill Grey's Guide To Avoiding Torture I Didn't Do It, My Fault: Recollections Of A Traitor by Pigma Dengar Make-Your-Own Palm-Sized Table Saw Guide by Leon Powalski 1,001 Ways To Hate Wolf O'Donnell by Andross Oikonny The Benefits Of Being Old by Peppy Hare Young Forever by Slippy Toad The Magazine Chums And The Case Of The Disappearing Readers by Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small You're An Ignorant Idiot: A Biography Of Mr. Scatterbrain by Mr. Grumpy Accidents Will Happen by Mr. Bump and Little Miss Whoops The True History Of Music by Dr. DJ Make Love, Not War by Fuchsia Heart No Place Like Home: The Dreamer Of Oz by Dorothy Gale Battle For Corneria: A Memoir by Nerdluck Chocolate Sauria's Story Origins And Early History Of The Mortal Kombat Tournament by Raiden Theatre In Film: A Collector's Complete Handbook Of Movie Musicals From Stage To Screen, author unknown The Big Book Of High-Tech Texas Bar-B-Q by Mr. Barbecue-Smith The Bacon & Egg Pancake Breakfast, author unknown Great Plumbers Of The Mushroom Kingdom by Princess Peach & Princess Daisy The Guide To Empowered Self-Confidence: How To Gain The Belief That You Are Generally Competent In Having The Ability To Control The Course Of Your Life And Become Open To The Opportunity Of Live-Action Role-Playing Games by Chad C. Mulligan SONGS & ALBUMS "Bump Saturday (The Dillydale Dance Floor)" by Mr. Bump featuring Mr. Normal, Little Miss Calamity, and Little Miss Friendly "The Hedgehog Song" by Sonic the Hedgehog "Outta My Way, Monkey Boy" by Falco Lombardi featuring Andrew Oikonny "Reptile Beach" by Reptile & the Saurians "You Are The One That I Love" by Mario and Princess Peach featuring Luigi and Princess Daisy I Call This Great Music! - A various artists compilation album CD which compiles twenty of today’s biggest current contemporary popular music of Top 40 hit songs that are charted high on the Billboard Hot 100 and receive heavy play on the radio. Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz - A CD with thirty newly recorded versions of today’s biggest current contemporary popular music of Top 40 hit songs that are charted high on the Billboard Hot 100 and receive heavy play on the radio that are sung by teenagers and younger children. The teenagers and children do not sing the entire song, an adult sings the verses while the kids sing the choruses and occasionally join in at other times. This is one that the kids and their parents can listen to together, since they’re great for parties, driving in the car, or just about anything, and families have welcomed Mega Jammin' Kidz Hitz into their homes and cars, making it a fun and safe part of their daily lives. Songs that originally had explicit lyrics and mentioned or insinuated subject matter that includes heavy sexual references in the lyrics are censored into squeaky-clean versions with lyrical edits to feature no swearing and sexual overtones and make them more appropriate for children to listen to. The original singers have given enthusiastic praise to the covers of their songs. Your Child's Music - Preserve a special person's voice forever as they sing and record the fourteen featured performances of familiar and much-loved songs on this unique digital do-it-yourself personalized recordable CD for a special child and they will be able to listen to it over and over again. The child's name becomes the feature part of every song and is heard more than eighty times throughout the CD. Your Child's Music CD's are great for newborn babies, toddlers, and children age 5, and they will enjoy these CD's equally yet differently at different stages in their development, because babies will enjoy the music and interaction of the songs and will start to identify themselves in the songs, while toddlers and preschoolers will love that these songs are all about them. This is a great way to create a special individualized CD if your child has an unusual name. TV SHOWS & MOVIES Just The Five Of Us - A mismatched family sitcom Yuppie & The Alien - A police drama and friendly alien comedy series Kombatant Profiles - A documentary television series that features the life stories of various Kombatants being profiled. Little Miss Beanie's Storybook Theatre - A children's anthology series of adaptations of family-oriented stories with one episode being a completely original story that is meant for older youngsters, each of these are performed by well-known actors, and are hosted and narrated by Little Miss Beanie. Its final episode did not present a 90-minute adaptation of a story, but was expanded to a full two hours to accommodate the first-ever telecast of Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Villainous - A documentary television series that features a behind-the-scenes look at the daily lives of millionaire or billionaire supervillains. The final episode featured the extravagant lifestyle of the wealthy bully/supervillain Alan/Green Ice. The Prize Is Priced - A game show where four contestants place a single bid on an initial product, and the player who bids closest to the product's actual retail price without going over then gets to play one of several mini-games for an additional and more substantial prize or group of prizes. One contestant who makes his or her way on stage in each half of the show is asked to spin a large wheel, which is labeled from five cents to one dollar. The two contestants then have to take the wheel through one complete revolution to compete for the Showcase at the end of the show. Hollywood Now - A television entertainment news show Kid Swap - A reality television program in which two families, usually from different social classes and lifestyles, swap their sons or daughters for two weeks, documenting the cultural and social differences that the two families discover with the new family member. Each family is awarded $50,000, with the stipulation that the guest son or daughter decides how his or her host family must spend the money. Family Fallout - A popular television game show that pits two families against each other in a contest to name the most popular responses to a survey-type question posed of 100 people. Everybody Loves Rayman Fiends - A situation comedy about a young woman who declares that her brief 24-hour marriage had no legal existence, so she seeks out a childhood fiend as they become bitter rivals, so she attacks her rival's circle of victims in their mid-20s. Dr. Feelbetter - A talk show where one person or group of people will their discuss sensationalistic social issues with a clinical psychologist who offers advice in the form of "life strategies". Sheriff Wholesome - A situation comedy about a widowed sheriff whose life is complicated by his aunt and housekeeper, young son, local ne'er-do-wells, bumbling pals, temperamental girlfriend, and an inept but well-meaning deputy. Toolin' Around - A situation comedy about the physical improvement of houses and improving life with family, friends, work, and school. The Fresh Princess Of Bel Air Tween Choice Awards Undercover Superstar - A reality television show hosted by Johnny Cage that has talent scouts go to different schools to search for undiscovered talented people to perform in a singing competition. America's Most Embarrassing Parents - A reality television program in which child viewers are able to send in humorous homemade videotapes that feature their parents in slapstick physical comedy arising from accidents and mishaps in staged practical jokes and other various forms of act. The host of the show humorously narrates and provides voiceovers for the video clips. My View Of The World - A reality television program that focuses on the lives of seven diverse strangers who audition to live in a house together for several months, as cameras record their interpersonal relationships and detail each one of them wondering about what it would be like if he or she lived in various settings other than the current one and if they would worsen or improve their lives: being a superhero, a rainmaker, or a boss at a job. The footage shot during the housemates’ time together is edited into half-hour episodes. Tiny Toons Music Television - A one-hour television special featuring a collection of music videos presented by Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny in countdown form, the songs in this special are: "Istanbul (not Constantinople)", "Particle Man", "Respect", "Money (That's What I Want)", "It's in His Kiss", "Nothing Comes Close To You", "The Name Game", "Toon Out, Toon In", "Do You Love Me?", and "Yakety Yak". Weekday Afternoon Live Enter-Toon-Mint 2 Nite - A tabloid television entertainment television news show hosted by Mary Vain and John Face. Ya Hoo! - A television variety show of humorous vaudeville and burlesque styled gags and sketches centered around country music. You Can't Miss - A dating game show where the choosing bachelorette can go on a second date with the winning bachelor or the show's residential hunk. Food Fight With Ricky Flame! - Famous chef Ricky Flame challenges cooks who are particularly renowned for a specific dish or type of cooking. Extreme Renovation - A reality television series providing home renovations for less fortunate families and community schools in need of new hope. The World's Most One-Sided Fistfights Caught On Film Gyp-Parody! - A quiz competition that is presented with general knowledge clues in the form of answers, as four contestants must phrase their responses in question form, while he or she is sitting behind a lectern, each equipped with a lock-out device and a screen with a light pen. The Fuchsia Heart & Sauria Show - A television situation comedy/variety show that stars the popular superheroine and the 2nd most famous Kombantant as fictionalized versions of themselves. Many of the sitcom episodes are based on Fuchsia Heart and Sauria's real-life experiences, with the experiences re-interpreted for their characters' storylines. And one episode even featured an obvious meta-joke parody of the series itself, as a major storyline. In this episode, a television network executive suggests the idea of a sitcom/TV variety show about "a superheroine and a mutant lizard" before Fuchsia Heart and Sauria say in unison that it "would never work". So, the superheroine and mutant lizard decide to help the TV network executive come up with an idea for another sitcom/TV variety show called "The Yellow Fire & Adam Legend Show". The Yellow Fire & Adam Legend Show features versions of the main characters of The Fuchsia Heart & Sauria Show played by different actresses. And during each non-sitcom episode, the two stars only introduce and close a show featuring musical performances, sketch comedy, magic, animal, and circus acts, acrobatics, juggling, and ventriloquism. There is even a very loosely based individual twenty-issue single-chapter comic book story adaptation of the show with only a few of the sitcom episodes adapted into comic form , it mostly features all-new adventures that are completely original events not seen in the TV series! The twenty issues of the comics were later collected into the main story of one handy graphic novel book to get the entire series all at once. Knife After Dark - A slasher film Evacuator - A high-action film starring Jack Howitzer Exploder: Evacuator Part II - Jack Howitzer reprises his role in this sequel to Evacuator The Caging Birth Of A Hero: The Adam Legend Story - A biographical motion picture based on the true story of the most famous Kombantant Adam Legend, which dramatizes the most historically important years of the Edenian/human hybrid's life story. Yellow Fire: The Movie Musical - The fictional story stars the extremely popular superhero Yellow Fire, in which the original stage musical's dialogue and the yellow superhero's minor character status of his singing featured in only two songs was completely discarded, as an entirely new script was written and Yellow Fire was highlighted and showcased by putting him front and center by being given a greatly expanded role as the main character and he now sings in five of the stage musical's seventeen songs for the film version adaptation. It also includes Fuchsia Heart an additional character who sings a newly-written title song that appears at the very beginning and the very end, even though the basic plot of the stage musical is still followed. VIDEO GAME CONSOLES & VIDEO GAMES The Degenatron - A home video game console that comes bundled with Defender Of The Faith, a classic action-adventure side-scroller video game where the player must save green dots with a fantastic flying red square Parmesan Girl & Pretzel Boy: The Energy-Shortage Hunt - A video game featuring an anthropormorphic slice of parmesan cheese and pretzel, who must go on a quest to restore their power for their laptops after evil robots steal the energy for themselves. This game features depictions of brief nudity, some mild cartoon language, slapstick, suggestive humor, vulgar antics, and violent actions of a fantasy nature involving human and non-human cartoon-like characters in situations easily distinguishable from real life, where they are shown to have discolored unrealistic depictions of blood during an attack, but are unharmed after the action has been inflicted. FOOD PRODUCTS & BEVERAGES Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack - A fast food combination meal that contains a mega jumbo cheeseburger with pickles and relish, large serving of chicken nuggets, french fries, apple slices, carrot sticks, carton of milk, large chocolate shake, and container of super-secret sauce. The Happy Baby Puppy Face Wacky Pack comes in a colorful cardboard box with activities on it and a rabbit puppet toy surprise inside. Rocky Boulders - Peanut butter cookies with chocolate chips Gunge Tarts - Green sugar coated pastry crusts filled with green-dyed vanilla pudding Pizza Wheels - Wheel-shaped pizza flavored corn snacks Pizza Pops - Frozen pizza slices on popsicle sticks, they are available in: cheese, pepperoni, sausage, hot chili, and buffalo chicken. Mini Stuffed Pizza Slices - Frozen mini pizza slices stuffed with warm and gooey apple filling and drizzled vanilla icing topping on a green colored crust Miracle Cola - A sugar free diet cola that is availble in the following flavors: orange, grape, root beer, strawberry, ginger ale, cherry, golden peach, kiwi strawberry, red raspberry, black cherry, tangerine, white grape, green apple, lemon, lime, coffee, green tea, vanilla, and peanut chocolate fudge PLACES Hairdo Hairstyle - A beauty salon that is famous for styling a woman's hair into a particular arranged shape to resemble the physical appearance of two bizarre, mad, wacky, zany, crazy, unusual, strange-looking, and outrageous pointed cone horns! WEBSITES Date Your Crush - A teen-oriented viral marketing anonymous matching website designed to obviate fears of unrequited love for pre-teenagers, teenagers, and single unmarried adults who are wanting a boyfriend and girlfriend by actually taking it seriously and gaining a bit of experience from it by using the concept of love for a lifelong partner for whom you share a deep understanding of and love more than anything in the world. A user writes the name of one specific person that he or she is interested in by total secrecy, which automatically sends an anonymous email with the subject line "Someone you know likes you because they have a crush on you!" from "maggie@datecrushmail.com" to that individual, and indicates that an unidentified person has a crush on them. The recipient can log on to the site and write the name of a person they are interested in. If the two people select each other, then the system notifies them of the match, so friends and acquaintances can list each other as crushes and send emails. However, the recipient might discard it like a chain letter because it does not list the name of anyone the friend knows. The company's mission statement says "We know how important your love life is to you, and don't take advantage of your emotions just to spam your crush, just match you up with your one and only by bizarre circumstance." Over 1,000,000 people have matched on Date Your Crush as true love, while only a very small percentage treat each other as trendy accessory status symbols to make themselves feel better and important by dating them just so they can say they're in a relationship, just to make up an excuse to go through 12 of them in a week. However, the site prohibits minors from contacting adults and vice versa, due to age restrictions. SPECIAL EVENTS God’s World Fun Fair! - An event that is a global carnival-type celebration concept combined with the look and feel of an exciting kid-friendly world’s fair that includes elements of an international tour. Children will experience the love of Jesus, discover that we are all neighbors and children of God by learning that God’s love can be found everywhere including their own neighborhoods, meet and make friends with welcoming neighbors from the Bible through interactive Bible storytelling as they learn the story of the Good Samaritan, be introduced to a special place and explore the everyday life of people around the world who are their friendly, giving, bold, forgiving, and welcoming neighbors from the United Kingdom, and take part in exciting attractions such as global games, rockin’ music, super science, and cool crafts. This event is perfect for Vacation Bible School, birthday parties, and family get togethers! Category:Lists